


Love is War

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Manipulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safeword Use, Scarring, Sentimental, only chapter 1 is nsfw, questionable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Love is war, and you're a soldier.   “I love you,” you whisper, as other lovers often do.  He freezes, like you actually stabbed him. He studies you as if he doesn’t understand what you’re trying to do. Set half a year after canon.------------Update Feb 12: This is becoming a series of non-chronological duskshipping drabbles. Thematically connected, with the same set of relationship headcanon/characterization.





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis said, “don’t go.”

Dennis said, “I’m staying with you.”

Dennis said, “no more carding people, Yuri. Promise me that from now on, I’m the only one you’ll ever kill. No one else.”

And you laughed and said, “or I can just kill you, and then go on to kill other people. You wouldn’t know if you’re dead.”

And he chuckled and said, “but you would.”

_Ah, he got you._

So you said, “alright, I’ll kill you one day, and only you. I’ll have to think of a way, though. How ‘bout a knife?”

And he asked, “will you stab me in the heart, then? Will you make it quick and painless?”

And you said, “I’d rather carve your heart out while you’re still alive. Then I’ll laminate it and put it in a display case.”

He laughed and said, “I think I’d like that,” and brushed his lips over your eyelids. You kissed him to seal the promise.

* * *

The truth is, Dennis isn’t like you.

There are two types of people, the lions and the lambs. The hunters and the preys. You’re a lion, and your counterparts are lambs. Sometimes the lambs grow horns, sometimes they fight back, but lambs are still lambs.

Dennis is a lion who wants to be a lamb.

You think it’s silly. But Dennis is silly, have always been silly, and that’s part of his charm. You like that about him.

You watch him with fascination as he tosses and turns in bed, and hold him close when he wakes up gasping.

Guilt is something you’ll never understand.

* * *

You yank him by the hair and throws him onto the bed, gripping him by the neck hard enough to leave bruises.

He cries out from the pain but doesn’t say the safeword. So you laughs and drag your nails across his skin.

(The safeword is Leo Akaba.)

* * *

You slide the dull edge of the knife across his abdomen, making thin white marks over the sensitive, tender skin. You smile in satisfaction as he shivers from the cold metal, as his eyes widen in fear, or perhaps excitement.

You say, “tell me when to stop.”

And he says, “don’t stop.”

So you let the knife travel down, slowly, careful not to draw blood. You let it brush across the pelvis and traces the contours of the erect member.

“I’m going to carve my name over your heart,” you say, as you licked his pre-cum off the edge of your knife, “so that anyone who’ll ever touch you will know you belong to me.”

He brushes his palm across your face and whispers, “I’m all yours.”

So you passes the knife over the candle-flame, and allowed it to consume you both.

You place your palm over his heart, and felt heartbeats increase underneath your fingers. The heart doesn’t lie.

The alcohol and the gauze are well within reach. Then morning comes and his hand slides through your hair as you kiss the bandage.

* * *

The truth is, you’re not sure what Dennis sees in you, but you’ve always suspected that it doesn’t really matter.

Dennis is always accompanied by some desperation, and each one of his laughs and sighs of pleasure is a plead, a plead which only you can answer.

* * *

You run your nails over the scab, where you inscribed your name just days ago. “YURI”, it reads, in neat block letters.

“Don’t pick at it, or it won’t scar properly,” he says, gently removing your hand as he leans in to kiss you, once on the forehead, and once on each eyelids.

Dennis is an affectionate lover, gentle with his touches, yet occasionally sharp with his words. You like that little contradiction about him too.

“I love you,” you whisper, as other lovers often do.

He freezes, like you actually stabbed him. He studies you as if he doesn’t understand what you’re trying to do.

You want to laugh and say “I can’t believe you actually bought that,” but found that you couldn’t. It didn’t feel _right_.

“I love you, Dennis Macfield,” you say instead. A declaration. It sounded… _right_.

“I love you, Dennis Macfield,” you roll the words over and over across your tongue. Muttering them to yourself. It feels _right._ For the first time since they took away your duel disk, it feels _right_. _Right_ like frozen visage of your enemies held in your hand, _right_ like the certainty of the edge of the blade.

You’re in love with Dennis Macfield.

He opens his mouth, and for a while no words came out. In his eyes you see a glimpse of the desperation he carries around so well, and you think he’s going to say the safeword.

Instead, he says “I’m yours”, and kisses you until you’re drunk.

He doesn’t say “I love you too.”

* * *

Every Academia student is enlisted in the Heartland Restoration Project. You spend most of your days locating the carded and reuniting them with their families, or doing simple construction labour. Soldiers of an army, on a mission of restoration.

For you, it’s an obligation. For Dennis, it’s a calling.

He threw himself into it with fervent hope.

* * *

“I love you,” you serve to remind him of this often. Every time you make love, in fact. You whisper it into his skin and wield it as a weapon, and every time he hears it he freezes like he did at the touch of your knife. You drink in his hope and fear, and he doesn’t stop you.

You no longer pull on his hair, or leave bruises on his skin. Instead you find pleasure in soft caresses and peppering his scars with gentle kisses.

Why use a knife when simple honesty strikes much deeper?

Its beginning to tear at him, wearing him down. You don’t stop. He doesn’t stop you.

* * *

“Do you love me?” You ask one day, as he scrapes the omelette onto your plate.

He pauses, and you can see him realign himself as the mask slips onto his face. He kneels down and places a kiss on each of your knuckles, and says, “I’m yours, and you can do with me as you please, Yuri.”

“I want to love you,” you declares, cupping his face in your hands. The same act is getting boring. You have to reach him him this time.

He studies you, with a sober, contemplative look. He pulls back, drawing an invisible curtain between the two of you and says, softly, “I don’t think what you have for me is love.”

The world whites out around you, and the next moment you’re standing before a smashed plate.

“Who gave you the right to label my feelings for you?” You feel your whole body shaking. You close the distance between you. Broken porcelain cuts into your bare feat. You grip his shoulders hard enough to bruise.

“Yuri, I’m going to pick you up and set you on the chair,” he says, “try not to put pressure on your feet.”

You nod, giving him permission as you feel your world shifts back into focus. He sets you on the chair and picks off the bits of porcelain.

Rubbing alcohol and gauze, as always, are well within reach.

“What is love to you, Dennis?” You ask.

He pauses his hands, just for a second.

“From what I know, love is sharing each other’s pain and pleasure. It’s placing someone else’s happiness above your own. It’s feeling hurt when you see the one you love in pain.”

“You don’t love me, then.”

“I need you to survive, Yuri. Dependency isn’t love.”

“Have you ever loved anyone?“

“I don’t think either of us are capable of love, as the way we are.”

“That’s really fucking cold, Macfield.”

Dennis shrugs.

“I don’t understand the whole bullshit about sharing pain. It’s stupid for people to want that,” you say.

Dennis hums along. You know he doesn’t agree.

_The truth is, Dennis and you aren’t the same._

“I want you. I like you. You’re more interesting than anyone else I know. I like to see you happy. I like to see you in pain. I like how you’re always too bold, yet always afraid. I like the way you laugh and the way you scream. I like your smart retorts and your casual poison. I like you because I know you’re every bit as self-serving as I am yet you stick around not for some altruistic bullshit or delusion in smiles but because _you_ think you need me. Because you somehow think _I_ can benefit you.”

“I want you to use me. I want you to need me. I’d rather spend time with you than anyone else. I like making you happy. You’re more important to me than anyone else.”

“Why is that not love? Why do you cling on the idiots’ definition of love as altruism?”

Dennis has stopped what he’s doing completely.

“I love you, Dennis Macfield. Do you think I’m incapable of it because I’m a _psychopath_? Or because you hate yourself so much that you can’t think of a reason anyone would?”

Dennis’s expression is unreadable, his hands are shaking. Something flicks across his face and you can’t read it. You don’t know if he’s in shock or in distress or pain or whatever it is that Dennis feels and you’re reminded how he’s different from you, how _you’re_ different.

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” Dennis’s says in a soft voice, and looks up with a lopsided smile, “I suppose I’ve been a cruel lover.”

“It’s okay,” you feel your face stretch into a wide grin. You feel a warm fuzzy feeling blooming in your heart and decide to name it relief, “I like that about you.”  

“Yuri,” Dennis asks, finishing the bandage, “do you want me to love you?”

You study him. And there it is again. Desperation, _hope_.

“I don’t need it, I suppose,” you gingerly rotates your ankle and flex your toes as you ponder on the question. You’ve never craved affection the way Dennis does. “As long as you know you’re mine. But if you want to…"

“I’d like to try,” he says, closes his eyes, and kisses you feet. And there’s conviction there, guarded, careful, fragile conviction.

The warmth in your heart is becoming overwhelming, and you can’t stop yourself from grinning helplessly. You say, “I’d like that,” and you ran your fingers through the orange curls.

“Hey,” Dennis peeks up from his bangs, “hit me.”

That made you snort, and giggles like an idiot, “that’s not how it works, idiot. You don’t get to decide when you get to be hit.”

You yank him over by the hair, and kiss him until he’s breathless instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case if any kids are reading this, don't try bdsm until you're an adult. 
> 
> Also, normally I can tell you if I'm trying to write a relationship as healthy or unhealthy. I honestly can't tell in this case. I guess it's... functional?


	2. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Love You Like a Lovesong - Cats on Trees](https://open.spotify.com/track/3emblXVpDw2KpmZfRzCvWk)

“Why did you do it?”

“Context. Love. I might be your magician but I’m not a mind-reader.” Dennis rolled over to face him, a lazy smile plastered on his face. 

“Turn yourself into a card,” Yuri said, propping his head up with his elbow, "Why did you do it?”

“There’s a home garden show next Saturday, I bought us tickets.” 

“Oooh! I’m excited! Answer my question.” Yuri’s eyes lit up, but he didn’t bite. 

“Hah…” Dennis’s laugh was drawn out, and slightly nervous, “did Yusho put you up to this? You know there’s a reason therapy only works for people that want to be helped.” 

“Tch, as if.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “‘Sides, you’re mistaking my curiosity for kindness. I’m not trying to help you, I just want to know.” He gave a stubborn little pout, the one that meant refusal wasn’t an option. 

“Well, I betrayed Yuya and Kurosaki, so I couldn’t, in good conscience, really defect to the Lancers. I revealed Ruri and Rin’s location, so I knew I couldn’t go back to Academia.” 

“They accepted Shiunin into their ranks, I don’t see why they wouldn’t have accepted you." 

“You missed the ‘good conscience’ part.” 

“A bit late for that at that point.” 

“You don’t have to be so blunt,” Dennis said with a soft chuckle. It had been a while ago. 

“So that was all then, guilt and fear of rejection?” 

“Something like that,” Dennis said softly. 

“That’s disappointing,” Yuri drawled. It seems like Dennis had more to say, but it wouldn't work if he pushed it. 

He turned away, baiting. 

“I couldn’t have returned to Academia either way. Once you get a taste of the open air, you feel like you’d suffocate back there. I didn’t fear punishment, I feared being back.” 

_Ah, there it is._

“I’m sure that Sakaki-san could have convinced the Lancers to take me back. But I… Dennis the Lancer was just a role I played. It wasn’t real. And I exhausted that role. I couldn’t continue playing a Lancer at that point, and I couldn’t be an Academia soldier. I didn’t… I guess I didn’t really feel like I had any purpose to _be._ ” There was a soft, nervous little chuckle. “Past angst, eh?"

“Was it that painful? Being with me back there?” 

“Oh, come on, don’t take it personally, Yuri! You were the best part, I swear on my uncarded soul!” Dennis scooted over and wrapped his arm around Yuri. 

“Did you think of me, before you decided to turn yourself into a card?” Yuri turned back to face Dennis. 

Just like that, Dennis’s smile faltered. His silence was the answer. 

“Okay,” Yuri acknowledged. With a deft movement, he rolled atop of Dennis. 

“I want to be your purpose of living. How do I do that?” Yuri's hair curtained around his face, swaying softly as he spoke. The soft strands tickled against Dennis’s face as they stared into one another’s eyes. 

“I don’t need you to say you love me. But promise me that you’ll think of me if you ever feel like you've lost your sense of purpose."

“I want to… I want to mean something to you, dammit! If I can’t be your sole purpose of existence, at least have me as your backup plan when there’s nothing else.” 

Yuri’s eyes carried a look Dennis had never seen before, as if he was on the edge of breaking. Had he really pushed Yuri that far? 

“Alright,” said Dennis, as he pushed the straying strands of hair behind Yuri’s ear, “I promise. I’ll think of you when I lose my sense of purpose.” 

“You know,” he smiled, “I haven’t always loved you.” 

“I love you, Yuri,” he gently wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him, "please don’t cry.” It was the first time since he promised that he’d try, that he could finally admit these words. 

Yuri’s eyes widened helplessly, then softened. 

“About time.” He laughed and rested his head against Dennis’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.” 


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the carded returned to life. Unfortunately no longer canon but okay. 
> 
> Written to the first 10 seconds of [Hey #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gq2CIB2vBOE) from Next to Normal.

It was a day for emotional reunions, where the carded are returned to their solid human glory. Dennis wandered aimlessly amongst the crowd of emotional people, people searching for their families and people whose lost ones were found. 

He saw his teacher, embracing Yuya and crying.   


He saw the Gongenzaka and Sora, amongst the rest of the Lancers, who stood by Yuya’s side. 

He saw Ruri, holding hands with Yuya’s counterpart with a soft smile on her face, and Shun hovering over them protectively. 

He kept walking. He hoped no one was looking for him. 

There, amongst the crowd, he spotted a familiar purple figure, sitting in a corner. Their eyes met. 

“Hey,” said Dennis, walking up to Yuri with a wave and a smile. 

“Hey,” said Yuri, who waved and smiled back.   


He took it as permission to sit beside him. 

And perhaps, surrounded by people embracing one another, Dennis needed a hand to hold. So he reached out, took Yuri’s hand, and felt it close around his own. 

“Where do you plan to go after…” he gestured to the crowd, “this.”   


“I don’t know.” Yuri shrugged.   


“Me neither,” Dennis said, and then, “we should go together.” 

Yuri just stared at him and blinked. 

“I’m staying with you,” Dennis decided, squeezing Yuri’s hand a little tighter.    


“That’d be nice,” answered Yuri, a wide smile on his face. 

Dennis felt Yuri’s hand tightened around his as well. 


	4. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is invited to Yushou's tournament.

“It’s too much,” Yuri shook his head at the red jacket, the goggled hat, “I can’t believe you’re dressing like him to watch him duel. This is utterly embarrassing, even for you.” 

“I’m a big fan,” Dennis, wearing a Sakaki Yusho™ cosplay, was fixing his feathers, “just showing my support on my teacher’s tournament.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. 

“You should come,” Dennis said, without turning to face Yuri. Instead, he checked for Yuri’s expression in the mirror. 

“I’m not going to be seen next to you in that.” 

“Fiiiiiine,” Dennis whined, placing the hat down on the counter, “I’ll change.” 

Yuri clicked his tongue. 

“I don’t think I’m welcomed.” After all, he did card the star of the show in front of his son before. Neither the father nor the son was ever quite over that. 

“Since when did you care whether you’re welcomed?” asked Dennis, an eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t. You, on the other hand, seem to care a lot for their opinion of you.”

“Believe it or not, I actually asked Mr. Sakaki about it earlier. He gave me an extra ticket, for you.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“He’s a very forgiving man.” 

“Is he delusional or just really dumb?”

“That’s not very nice, Yuri.” 

“Tempting as it is,” Yuri flashed a Cheshire smile, “for the sake of your friendship I’ll save Yuya the discomfort of having to play nice with me.” 

“Oh come on now, not everyone is comfortable with me around either. They’ll just have to live with it for one evening,” Dennis smiled, and Yuri could tell he’s nervous by the way his eyes shifts to the ground, by the way his hand reached for his neck. He could see Dennis, clever, goofy, nervous, genuine Dennis, worming his way back to the Lancers, back to Yusho’s other students. He could see Dennis, sitting beside his counterpart with a seemingly easy smile on his face. And he could feel it, the gap between them, widening. 

“Don’t go,” Yuri said, a little more casual than a plea, a little weaker than an order. It was easy to tell when Dennis had his mind set, to order him against it would simply put Yuri in an awkward position. 

For a moment, Dennis paused to look at him. 

“Come with me,” he asked instead, taking Yuri’s hand in his own. He was offering an invitation, not asking for permission. 

“Have fun,” Yuri answered, leaving a few angry nail marks on the pale skin before releasing Dennis’s hand. It was deep enough to hurt, not deep enough to bleed. 

“I’ll livetweet you,” Dennis said with a sigh and a troubled smile. He ran a hand through Yuri’s hair, bent down, and gave his lover a soft peck on the cheek. 

“Don’t forget your stupid hat.” The hat was tossed to Dennis’s direction. Dennis fumbled exaggeratedly as he rush to catch it in the air and checked for damage. 

“It’s a fabulous hat!” Exclaimed Dennis, placing the hat on the mess of orange curls he calls hair. 

It looked pretty damn good on Dennis, Yuri supposed. 


	5. Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later from canon storyline. They’re 24 & 25, post split-up. Assumed past-relationship.

Dueling Theatre, a branch of entertainment duelling where dueling is incorporated into a live performance play. There is generally a script to follow, and actors/duelists are to play a deck which complements their role in the story. The outcome of the story is prone to improvisation based on the outcome of the duels. Unlike the classic Entertainment Duelling, Duelling Theatre is not considered competitive duelling by the Professional League of Duelists due to its scripted nature. 

It is founded by Fusion entertainment duelist Dennis Macfield, with endorsement and participation by various notable entertainment duelists, including Sakaki Yushou himself. 

* * *

In Yuri’s hand were two tickets to the special opening night of _Yu-Gi-Oh: Legend of Battle City_ , a historical fiction based on the legends of the elusive King of Duels. Written by Dennis Macfield in collaboration with Sakaki Yushou; directed by Dennis Macfield, who also plays the main villain, Maximillion Pegasus; starring Sawatari Shingo as Yugi Muto, Edo Phoenix as Seto Kaiba, and Yuzu Hiragi as Anzu Mazaki. 

“You’ll come, won’t you?” Dennis’s voice sounded through the phone. 

“Considering I got a ticket for the opening night from the director himself, it’d be too awkward to refuse,” Yuri rolled his eyes, hoping Dennis could picture him doing it in his mind, “I’m surprised you made it this far. Has your star threatened to quit yet?”

“Nah, Shingo’s good now, ever since he got this role he’s been a changed man. He’s really quite good with PR.” 

“Well congratulations,” Yuri said, “But really, Phoenix? Didn’t know he can act.” 

“He’s alright,” Dennis laughed, “I’ve simplified Kaiba’s role so all he needs to do aside from dueling is to act dramatic and look pretty. Fans go crazy for those dreamy wide blue eyes.”

“Dreamy blue eyes you say? Are his eyes that dreamy?”

“Really, Yuri?”

“Just because you’re no longer mine doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be jealous.” 

“I’m making an objective observation. You have to admit that Edo has nice eyes.” 

“They’re very shiny, yes.” 

Dennis chuckled through the phone. Yuri could see him in his mind, all cheek and dimples. He wondered whether the image in his mind was accurate, whether Dennis had fixed those lawless orange curls for his role as Pegasus. 

“It’s been a while,” Dennis said. The sentence hung there, like there were more that Dennis intentionally left out. Something like “ _I’ve missed you_ ,” perhaps. Or perhaps Yuri was just being self-indulgent. 

“Busy Mr. Director didn’t have much time for lil’ ol’ me, now, did he?” Yuri whined, dramatically. 

“Right, I’m sorry.”

“No,” he sighed, “I’m just teasing you. Can’t wait to see you on stage.” 

“Thanks, it’d mean a lot to me,” said Dennis. 

“Well, I won’t hold the Director from his crew for too long, See you there.” 

“Alright, goodnight, love you.”

“What did you say?” He might have heard that wrong. 

“I said, I can’t wait to see you there,” was clearly not what Dennis said. 

Yuri laughed, and said, just for old time’s sake, “I love you too, Dennis.” 

Dennis said “Goodnight” again before he hung up. In Yuri’s mind’s eye, Dennis was smiling. 


End file.
